


halloween collection 2020

by umaibo



Series: umaibo's halloween collection 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :)), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belly Kink, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Demon, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, FTM Reader, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Fuck This, Gay Sex, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knifeplay, Knives, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Neck Kissing, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Piercings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Priest Kink, Priests, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Tattoos, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Voice Kink, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Zombies, afab language, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: as said in work, this is my contribution to the spooky month. enjoy and please heed the tags :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: umaibo's halloween collection 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954240
Comments: 109
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

my halloween collection featuring the haikyuu boys ! if you'd like to request a shot, then please do !


	2. update

greetings all! update here! i haven't been able to update this work due to exams and family but i have a whole week off, so i'll try to update things! thank you all for being so patient with me~!

-umaibo


	3. vampire hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softdomming/ humiliation (giving)/ gender neutral penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my requests, hope you enjoy !!

"Fuck Shoyou, such a good boy for me huh? Fucking me so good right? " You coo in his ear, biting it gently.

"Y-yes! Yes I am! " He whimpered.

Your smile only grew as you rocked your hips with his, his moans and whimpers dancing along the walls as you could only feel pride well in your chest. You only got Shoyou like this, only your eyes could see how he would melt under your touch and see how you become a moaning mess. The sight of tears and drool running down his face made heat coil in your stomach. 

"My precious baby.. Do you want a treat, hm? For being such a good boy for me?" You hummed out while rubbing over his chest, your fingers gently flicking his nipple.

"Yes I do, please. " He whimpered a bit.

A wicked smile drew on your lips as you grabbed a knife, gently bringing it against your skin to create a cut along your jaw to your collarbone. The blood slowly began to slip out and you noticed how his hungry he looked. A quick swipe to his lips and he was already on your neck. A moan left you as you felt his teeth pierce through the cut.

"Fuck, easy boy. You don't wanna suck me dry, do you? "

Shoyou shook his head as he lapped at the blood that began to roll in beads down your neck. While he was busy with that, you began on moving your hips faster with his. His cock twitched inide you so you took that as a signal to move faster.

"You wanna cum for me baby boy, hm? Wanna show me how much you can cum? " You cooed and bit his ear again as you slammed your hips with his.

"F-fuck, yes.. Yes, yes! " he sobbed against your neck, moving his hips with yours.

"Then cum for me, slut. Show me how much of a good boy you can be fore me. " You purred.

Shoyou moved his hips quickly and cried out as he came, a whorish moan leaving his throat as his hands gripped along your back. A soft shudder came from you as you came as well, your hands moving to grip his hair tightly.

"Fuck.. Good boy.. " You hummed out and stroked his hair soothingly

Shoyou only nodded and snuggled against you, your skin stikcing together as you both snuggled for a bit before you got up to clean both of you up. After cleaning up, you both snuggled once more and fell asleep in each other embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was good !! if not, i can happily change it !!


	4. Yeti Aone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone was a sweetheart, no doubt.
> 
> soft dom / size kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another request :)) ☺☺

Aone, a man of few words. He was quiet but he cared, you knew this. He always cuddled you, left small gifts here and there, and always made sure that you knew you were loved. It warmed your heart because of how caring he was. He was an amazing man and you couldn't ask for more.

Well, there as one thing. It was sex, mostly. You've done it twice with him because he's too afraid that he's going to hurt you in ways he doesn't want. You find the gesture sweet but you know that you'll be able to handle him. You've told him that mant times before but you've only gotten action once, and it was by your doing.

A plan popped into your head as you layed on your shared bed, a plan that you knew was gonna work out. Quickly getting up, you grabbed some lube from your nightstnad and layed back down, hastily wriggling out of your boxers before you spread open your legs. Flicking the cap open, you gently oozed the liquid over your cunt.

"H-hah, fuck.." You whine and close the bottle, your fingers no moving to spread the liquid over your slit and inside by dipping two fingers in.

A soft noise came from the back of your throat as the two fingers slid in with ease, only furthering your excitement. Letting your body take over, you pumped the fingers inside for a few minutes before adding a third one to the mix. The slight stretch making you shudder lightly as you moved them slowly just to tease yourself. Your boyfriend wasn't home so you let all the whines, whimpers, moans, and other erotic noises pass your lips.

"Nn, Aone.. Please.. Please.." You cry a bit, your fingers moving deep inside.

Your other hand found purchase gripping onto a pillow as the pleasure built up, the heat coiling in your stomach making you move your hips along with your fingers. You thumb moved to brush over your clit softly making sparks shoot through your whole body.

"(Name)?" Aone called out softly, his footsteps approaching the door.

Jolting up, you threw the bottle of lube back into the drawer and ducked under the covers, making it seem like you were laying down instead of palying with yourself. The lube began to leak out along with some of your juices making you shudder but brushed it off once Aone entered the room.

"Hey, are you awake?" He whispers softly once he saw you curled up.

"Yes I am, Aone? Do you need something?" You hum and turn to face him.

"Just wanted to see you."

You give him a soft nod and smile before it drops once you feel him lifting the blanket, making you gently tug the blanket over yourself a bit. He gave you a soft look and stopped.

"Somethign wrong?"

Instead of confessing, all you did was mutter a soft excuse. Aone gently tapped your ear so you spoke up.  
  
"I-I'm naked.."

"I've seen you naked before but I'll leave if you want to get dressed quick."

You smiled at the gesture by shook your head, simply letting him lift the blanket to press right against you. A soft hum came from you once he wrapped his arms around your waist but soon a soft whimper came from you once he hand traveled lower, his thick fingers dipping into your soaking folds. 

"Shit.. Aone please.. " You whine. 

Aone fives you no response and moves his hand up to rub quick circles against your clit, causing your hips to jerk out erratically trying to get more friction. 

"You're wet.. We're you touching yourself? " He asks softly and kisses your ear. 

"Y-yes, I couldn't help it.. I'm sorry.. " You twitch and rut your hips into his hand. 

"It's okay. You seemed prepared enough. "

Before even a peep was muttered, Aone was on his back and you were already sinking down on his thick cock. A soft grunt came from you as it stretched you out and reached deep inside you. The soft burn and the stimulation from earlier made your head buzz with warmth and excitement. 

"Big.. So big.. " You pant and rub over your tummy gently. 

Aone rolled his hips up so you pushed yours down, making a soft rhythm as you held onto his arms. You knew he was big, but he seemed so much bigger wherever he was fucking you. The way he pulsed inside, his hands large and firm on your small hips, his whole body larger than yours. It always excited you to no end, it made you feel tingly and buzzy. 

"Just like that.. " You moan and throw your head back once his cock hits deep inside. 

Aone let out soft noises and gripped your hips harder, his own moving faster against yours. Soon enough, you were bouncing erratically on his cock as you drooled. One of his hands quickly dropped to rub at your clit quickly, that sending you over the edge in a matter of seconds. Your walls pulsed and clenched down on him as your orgasm shot through you. 

Aone kept rocking his hips into yours before cumming inside, the thick liquid filling you up and making you moan out softly. You both kept still for a few minutes to regain and register yourselves before he leaned down to rest against his chest. A soft him came from you when you felt him press a soft kiss to your head before you completely passed out, both of you snuggled in one another's embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good, I feel like I failed this one lol╥﹏╥
> 
> please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes


	5. incubus tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all fun and games
> 
> bdsm /toys / bondage / gags / teasing / safe words / top reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request from a friend, i really hope you enjoy it !!

Looking at Ryu, your eyes trailed all over his body, the ropes that were in place held him tightly. Knots upon knots were shown through your work as you smirked. Your hand moved and stroked his inner thigh making him squirm softly. Quickly flicking your wirst, you smacked his thigh.

"Colour, Ryu? " You ask softly.

"Green.." He whined out.

"Good boy.. " You coo and kiss his knee before moving away.

A few items that you layed out for the night rested on the nightstand, waiting for use. Humming out, you grabbed a two different things for now. A quick flick to a cap and you were pouring lube over his cock and twitching, puffy hole. A soft shriek came from him as the cold liquid hit him but made his cock tingle a bit.

Putting the lube away, you moved one toy into sight as he saw it was a cock ring. You qucikly slid it down to where it was needed, smiling once you saw his cock twitch. After that, you revealed the second toy of the night. A cock-rod gleamed in the dull light of the room as you slowly slid it into the tip of his cock before you pushed it all the way down.

"Colour? " You hum out.

"G-Green.." He panted out.

Smiling at him, you moved back to admire your work for a few moments. Once you were satisfied, you stripped yourself of your pants and boxers, your erection standing tall and hard. Shifting onto the bed, you lifted your boyfriend's hips up a bit and teased over his hole with the tip of your cock. A soft whine left his lips as you continued to tease him. One hand moved to spread him open, already feeling how hot he was inside.

"What do you want, Ryu? Use your wordsd. " You spoke and stared down at him.

Silence.

You quickly brought your hand down and smacked his ass roughly causing him to yelp out. You did this a few more times before looking at him.

"What do you want? " You ask again, a stern tone dripping from your voice.

"I-I want your cock! Please, please! I want you to fuck me so good I forget my own name, please! " He cries out.

You give Ryu a sweet smile before plunging your cock deep into him, a soft hiss coming from you at the tight heat surrounding your throbbing cock. You gave Ryu some time to adjust before you moved youe hips, making sure to hit his prostate as you went. Ryu struggled to grasp onto something as you continued on thrusting deep into him.

"Fuck, haah, colour? "

"Green! Keep going, please! "

You only gave him a nod as you thrusted into him faster. Your hand moved to stroke his cock quickly as you watched his body tense up a bit. You smirked once you saw the dread on his face. He couldn't cum, you knew it and he knew it. You saw the tears well up in his eyes but you kept going. getting closer and closer to your own climax. 

"Please take the thing out, please! I wanna cum so bad! " He sobbed and wriggled around.

Only giving him a bried now, you yanked the rod out causing his head to jerk abck and slam against the pillows. You threw the rod onto the bed and yanked the cock ring off as well, causing Ryu to scream out as he came all over his stomach which caused his inside to tighten around your cock. You let out a loud moan as you came inside him, your body tensing up a bit.

"F-Fuck! Fuck! " Ryu called out as he felt the warmth fill him up.

You leaned down and kissed his head softly as you let him relax, your own body needing to relax as well from it. It took a couple of minutes to fianlly allow the both of you to calm down before you slowly pulled out of Ryu. Taking your time, you unwrapped the ropes from his body before you moved to get a cloth the clean him up. Cleaning him up with delicate hands, you whispered soft things to him while you rubbed his back softly. After all the cleaning up you did, you moved to lay next to hima nd hold him close.

"You did so good for me, Ryu. So good. " You coo and kiss his head sweetly.

He only gave a brief nod before he fell asleep, his head snuggled up to your chest as you hummed, soon falling asleep after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, if not, shoot me a message or comment and i can adjust to your liking ! thank you for requesting !


	6. lion lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first times with your boyfriend
> 
> soft dom / praise / first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by the same friend, ily :))

First times, exciting and terrifying for some.

Lev Haiba, your boyfriend of many years. He was a funny guy, always making anything a fun time. He was so sweet as well, wether he was a person or a silver lion who was a huge cuddle bug. The fucker did get on your nerves but he was always fun.

Your boyfriend was very vocal with his feelings, no matter the place or time. That was how you ended up in the bedroom, both of you naked and heated. He mentioned this morning that he wanted to have sex, his first time even, and he wanted to give it to you. You had to take a few moments to think about it before giving him an answer.

"Lev, such a good boy, hm? " You coo out as you kissed down his neck a bit.

"Y-Yes.."

Giving a satisfied hum, you moved your hand to grab a packet of lube. Quickly tearing it open, you dipped your fingers into the packet before moving your fingers to his hole.

"This will feel odd, maybe uncomfortable but you'll adjust to it. If you need me to stop at anytime, let me know. "

Both of you giving a nod, you slowly slipped a finger into him. You felt him tense up to which you kissed his thigh while you waited for him to adjust. You felt him slowly ease up to which you smiled at him and gently pumped your finger into him.

"мой сладкий*.." You cooed out.

A soft smirk came onto your face as you saw a deep blush on his face, his hole twitching in response. You slowly eased another finger into him, this time it going in easier than the other one.

"Ты такой хороший мальчик, такой хороший хороший мальчик.." You whisper out.

Lev whined a bit and shifted as he slowly moved his hips, your fingers pumping into his hole. Your grabbed the lube and poured some more onto your fingers before you moved your fingers more. You continued to do this for a few minutes, slowly but surely pulling noises out of him.

"Nngh, (name), please.." He whimpers a bit, his whispy tail flicking a bit.

"What, моя любовь*? "

"I'm ready, please.. I want it now."

"Alright, my sweet boy. "

Shifting up, you slipped your fingers out and grabbed the lube to spread it onto your cock. Moving closer to him, you rubbed the tip along his hole before pressing it into his hole a bit. Slowly and carefully, you pushed into him with ease. A whimper came from him to which you hushed him, your hands rubbing his hips.

"You're doing so good baby, so so good. You're taking me so well, I promise it'll feel good. Just relax and take it easy. " You cooed out more and kissed his chest.

After a bit of letting your boyfriend get used to the feeling, you slowly rocked your hips into his. You made sure he was okay with doing so before you began to move more. After hearing more and more noises come from his lips, your hips moved faster. Soon enough, you were slamming into him at a quick speed while he moaned out for you.

"Fuck, such a good boy, huh? You're doing so fucking good for me. " You groaned out.

Lev's hand moved and scratched at your back a bit, his nails finding purchase in your lower back causing your cock to twitch. Your hands gripped his hips more as you moved faster, your climax coming close as one hand moved to stroke his cock quickly. A strangled noise came from him as your hand stroked his cock faster in the same rhythm of his hips.

"Gonna cum, gonna cum.." Lev moaned out as you nodded.

You stroked the head of his cock a few times before he came, the thick liquid coating your hand and some of his stomach. Your hips rhythm became sloppy a bit before you came inside him, a soft moan leaving his lips. You moved up to kiss his lips softly before resting your head against his shoulder, Lev moving to nuzzle his head into your neck. You both held each other and snuggled in the afterglow of sex, soon both of you falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed fam !! 
> 
> *мой сладкий - my sweet
> 
> *Ты такой хороший мальчик, такой хороший хороший мальчик - You are such a good boy, such a good good boy
> 
> *моя любовь - my love


End file.
